Lovely Bet
by Slytherins Dragon123
Summary: Co- Written with The- Incident. Freddie and Gibby make a bet. Carly knows of it and is put up to the task of telling Sam. But what if she doesn't? "This is for your own good, Sam."


_**Hello, This is The-Incident & Harry's Girl 123. We've decided to co-write an Icarly story! Since we both love the couple Seddie, we decided to write this! Hope you enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Icarly****.**_

Sam sighed, walking into the hallway after earning herself another detention from Ms. Briggs. What? So what if she put frogs into all of her drawers? The blond had done way worse. The hallway was crowded with students rushing to their classes, and of course, Carly was one of them. Her converse squeaked as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

A cloud of red hair passed her vision as she walked by her locker. "Hey, Sammy, Miss me?" Puckett grinded her teeth, turning around. "What do you want, Missy?" She demanded. The red headed girl just snickered. "Well Sammy, I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's tall, handsome, has muscles, of course you're jealous." She said, smirking and leaning against a locker. Sam scoffed. "Yeah, sure, who's the nub who would date a freak like you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Missy.

"Uh, Missy's my girlfriend. Has been since she returned from the School over sea's trip." he said, wrapping an arm around Missy's slim shoulders, who was looking awfully coy. Sam just raised an eyebrow. "You're dating the witch? That's a new low, Benson." Sam said, glaring at the red headed devil under his arm. Freddie rolled his eyes, pulling away from Missy and Pulling Sam around the corner. The late bell had already rung, making Sam wonder why Freddie wasn't rushing to class.

She pulled her arm away from the boy. She couldn't express the feeling she was feeling, was it jealously? It couldn't of been. Sam would _never _be jealous.

"No, look it's not what you think. Trust me" Freddie said warily. "Look don't even, I don't care. Now let me go Benson. Have a good time with _Missy-bear _okay?" Sam hissed as she stomped away upset. After she left the building she stopped.

What she didn't know was that Freddie and Gibby did earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK**

Both of the boys were sitting on the staircase, waiting for the famous Icarly girls to show up. "Awah dude, be serious I can get any girl in this school easily" Freddie said with a cocky grin. "Oh yeah! Well…well…Your wrong!" Gibby said even though he knew it was true. "Who can I not get?" Freddie asked with a casual grin. "I heard that Missy chick is back in town. Try and get her. You have to dtae her for a mouth!" Gibby said.

"Oh okay, what if or when I win, is there a prize?" Freddie asked. "Yes, you get to go to the cheesecake warehouse!." Gibby explained after he calmed down. "Hmmmm, and if you somehow win?" Freddie asked again but this time his voice was calm.

Gibby gave a Gibby-ish grin. "You have to let me host Icarly for a night! And it will be named Igibby!" Gibby cheered, throwing off his shirt and letting it hit the ground. Freddie chuckled. "Alright then, we have a bet!" He said, holding out his hand and standing up. Gibby greedily took the hand, shaking hard and running off somewhere afterwards.

Freddie had no idea what he was getting himself into.

**END**

Freddie had finally managed to ditch Missy somewhere on the walk home. His mom was in Alabama, visiting his aunt Sherry because of some infection she got from a mosquito bite, so open toed sandals and no belt heaven he was in. Running hastily into Carlys' apartment, the brown headed boy slammed the door shut, making sure to lock every single lock.

Carly looked at him weirdly, setting down a glass of her special lemonade and standing up. "Um, mind telling me why you ran into my apartment like Sam was running after you with a bat?" She asked, walking over to Freddie, who was leaning his back against the door., breathing heavily. "I finally-" Huff. "Got-" Huff huff, "Anyway from Missy." he finished.

Carly still looked at Freddie weirdly. "Missy's back?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"And she was with you?"

Freddie sighed and sat on the couch. "Well, me and Gibby made a bet…." He trailed off. Carly rolled her eyes and sat down. "This can't be good." She mumbled. Freddie sighed again and continued. "We made a bet that I could date Missy for a mouth, and if I could I could go to the Cheesecake Warehouse for free." He finished.

"You know you can't get any girl in the school! You're… You're you! That was such a stupid deal to make!" Carly shouted, standing up and looking at Freddie disapprovingly. "I know! But-"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

The chocolate colored hair girl sighed and put her hands on her slim hips. "Does Sam know?"

"Well, she caught me with Missy but walked off before I could tell her about the bet."

"Freddie!" Carly slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled out, holding his bruising arm. Carly rolled her eyes. "You have to tell Sam before she gets the wrong idea!"

"Why would Sam even care? You can tell her! I'm going to go heal my arm." He muttered, walking out of Carlys' and into his apartment. Carly sighed and picked up her phone, about to text Sam, but thn put the phone down with a cocky smirk.

'_Hehe. Poor Sam, but it's for her own good!'_


End file.
